video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Davis - 147 Break
|catalogue number = VC2001 |rating = |running time = 58 minutes}}147 Break - Steve Davis the Greatest Moment in Snooker is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description This thrilling 147 is seen through Steve's own eyes as he talks us right through the most difficult moments leading to the triumphant climax - the magic moment when he became the first man in history to pot 15 reds , 15 blacks , plus all the colours in sequence under tournament conditions on television . Asked how he felt after the 147 break Steve Davis says "I was in complete shock" . the event was the Lada Classic snooker tournament at Oldham on January 11th 1982 and following the 147 break , Steve Davis went on to reach the final against Terry Griffiths , another world champion . You can see them battling it out in the dramatic finale to this 17 frame final which was settled on the very last ball of the last frame. Credits © Granada Television International MCMLXXXIII Opening (1986 Re-release) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Start of Steve Davis - 147 Break (1983) Closing (1986 Re-release) # End of Steve Davis - 147 Break (1983) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Steve Davis - 147 Break (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Snooker Category:Granada Television Category:Granada LWT International Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Sports Showcase Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Snooker Videos by V.C.I.